


Joe

by MR01



Category: Project Blue Book (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Air Force, Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CIA mentioned, Canon Related, Conspiracy Theories, Handprint (Roswell), Idiots in Love, M/M, Men in Black mentioned, Project Blue Book - Freeform, Project Shepherd, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Seems like we've got a new Captain in town. One who's been decorated six times. Plus, he has a Medal of Honor. And on top of that he's investigating aliens. I think I need a drink.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

** Roswell, NM. 2020 **

"Thank you, Captain. I'm okay. Are you injured?" Hynek steadied himself as a wave of nausea passed. 

He had found him. After so many sleepless-restless nights.

He along with the Men in Black had found Quinn's submarine submerged in a half formed hill of thawing ice.

The site had been like something out of a dream or a nightmare. He had thought, depending on what he'd find.

Once inside the craft, because of course he disobeyed orders and run in without a thought for himself. 

His temporary allies and he, they had been shocked to see Michael's body in an unharmed state yet somehow suspended in the air. 

Appearing to be on a sort of stasis and the doctor had acted without really giving it thought.

Reaching out to touch his hand only for Michael to open up his eyes in shock as if waking from a Sunday nap and that's when an overwhelming sense of lightheadedness overtook them both as a bright blue hue encompassed their vision.

And now they here. A dry heat seeping into their skin in complete contrast to the cold of the Last Frontier.

With neither knowing what to make of things but one thing is for certain they're glad that they are together once more. So much for the promise of riding off into the sunset.

"Allen..I don't think we're in Antarctica anymore, at least not in 1958."

Michael removes his jacket feeling far too hot now and he's pretty sure he's seen this desert somewhere before. It's heat seems acutely familiar.

"1958.. No Captain, I-I didn't find you until late into 1962. Mimi and Joel to an extent resented the fact I was so utterly unable to leave you alone. To let you go. But they still gave me their blessings to come find you."

Before the Pilot had much of a chance to process the words or his feelings a vehicle unlike any he's seen before pulls up to where they are.

Once the cops steps out he sees a tall man and a beautiful woman. He has no other choice than to introduce them. 

Standing to his full height and demanding the respect he deserves with his experience he ignores the previous case's events and pulls out a tight smile.

"I'm Captain Michael Quinn with the United States Air Force and this is my partner Dr. Allen Hynek. We're with Project Blue Book."

Before he can add anything more Allen cuts into the conversation. Placing a hand on his shoulder and in this moment the doctor has no idea just how much he's managed to anchor him.

"This is going to sound a little strange. But do you mind telling us where we are Deputys. And uh, help clarify a few things, such as the time or date."

* * *

When Max and Cameron had gotten a call about a strange sighting of blue lights surrounding a large portion of the area near Foster Ranch.

Having been asked by Sheriff Valenti to go investigate, they had been at the Pony with Isobel, Alex and Kyle. 

The group had waiting for Liz to get here and for Maria to finish her shift so they could go catch a movie at the drive in since it was back on for a charity event that would bring in money for the town.

But with the call they had asked them all to hang tight. Alex and Kyle having insisted that they should definitely come along as well.

Alex because it could have been Air Force business and Kyle because he's an M.D. and who knows, people could be injured.

Jenna giving in before Max but insisting that they tail behind a little just in case.

And with that they were off. Having reassured their friends that they'd be back.

With the four of them here now. With two confused dudes in attire from what looks like the 1950's in the middle of the desert and this area which holds a bit of significance for aliens.

* * *

Alex had decided to take charge of the conversation. This definitely smelled like Air Force business and that meant if he didn't get a lid on this more people would get involved, quickly.

His Dad or brothers or worse, outsiders with a higher clearance.

"Captain Alex Manes. Dr. Kyle Valenti. It's 15:00, April 3rd, 2020. You're in Roswell, New Mexico."

He extends his hand to the Captain first then the Doctor. The Captain had looked like heh been willing to take it.

Well up until he heard him speak and the doctor just seemed weary throughout.

"Yeah, fucking right." Michael huffed out humorless laugh. Getting annoyed now, grabbing ahold of Allen's arm.

Clearly intending to walk away. He doesn't know what happened. He's clearly disoriented, hungry and tired.

He doesn't know where he is but he certainly isn't crazy, going to buy into this or a god-damned time traveler.

"Let's go Hynek. We've got to get a phone and call Senator Kennedy." 

Allen wants to take a minute and talk to these people but more importantly to Michael to fill him in on the information.

Because all of this. It was going to take a minute or two to sink in.

"As in the President?" 

Max looks at Alex then Jenna and finally Kyle. All silently communicating. 

Jenna hands Allen her iPhone as she keeps her voice level and calm.

"Here's my phone. Call whoever you need to but if what you're saying is true we need to talk somewhere, else. To get the full story and for you to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

They drive to an undisclosed location up until Michael and Allen see the highlighted words 'the wild pony'.

Chancing a glance at each other before getting out of the police car with slight reluctance yet keeping in mind that they've gotten this far.

Hanging back a couple of steps Allen lowered his voice for only Quinn to catch. "No matter what happens here tonight Cap, I won't let anything happen to you."

Michael's eyes go soft before a little smile makes its way into his face. "As if I didn't already know that." 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When Isobel had called Michael he had thought that she had simply been trying to rush him out of the shower.

He had been in the middle of brushing his hair when he felt more than heard or saw anything out of the ordinary.

It was like a wave of electromagnetic rays. Leaving him feeling like he had to find Max and his sister because this is new and they had to know.

So he finished changing quickly and walked to his truck. Letting Liz know that he was he would pick her up from work today since he was already on route.

* * *

"Project Blue Book was our predecessor. I run project Shepherd it's a private funded government op. We do what you set out to only with the few tweaks and more information."

"What you did not only protected or eased public. It helped evolve the Air Force, Navy and CIA. I'm pretty sure you helped the world steer clear from a third war.."

Alex and Jenna took it upon themselves to fill Quinn on everything relevant that had been happening in the Air Force thanks to his program.

"Did you ever find proof of extraterrestrial life out there?" He wanted to know just a glimpse of the depth of what he was dealing with so he decided to give him that question.

"If what you're saying is true. And I lived through what I did, then yes. I thought most of it was just part of the cover-up. I was so wrong." 

Michael stared at the phone in his hands the device so unlike anything he'd seen before. 

Reading headlines with news updates. From around the world. Something new every couple of minutes.

This is a little overwhelming and here already drunk three cups of coffee. 

* * *

Kyle had taken to briefing Allen on medical advancements of the era.

Going from the vaccine for polio to the discovery of new viruses in 2020.

Then briefly touching up on the moon landing and space program.

When Liz and Guerin arrived Max and Isobel had caught them up. Given them a rundown of the situation they of what had happened and they had joined him.

Taking advantage of the situation and bombarding Allen with questions of the past.

"Did you ever find proof of aliens out in your investigation?" Michael had been the one to ask giving Isabella look before staring at Max. All three needing to know the answer.

"Yes and we had so many witnesses to prove it. The world just was it ready, wasn't willing to hear it."

* * *

Plans of going out to see a movie long forgotten as Alex arranged for them both to stay at his cabin.

Liz had asked for their clothes to run tests on with Kyle and Michael's assistance.

The pair having been a little unnerved at first since they were losing their last hold on what tied them to the past but allowed them to take it.

Max and Isobel providing them with new clothes minutes after.

When they finally had a chance to be completely alone together they had been in Alex's kitchen.

A plate of hot food stacked before them. The gang of friends having given them a few minutes of privacy to get their thoughts together.

And Allen broke down crying at the thought that he would never see his family again.

The question 'are you tired' having snapped him out of his misery.

"Of course not." He sighs, "it's just a lot to process Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Should we tell them about us." Max had wanted to, had needed to know more.

About their findings, to see what other life-forms besides their own we're out there. Yet this time do things right.

Wanted to voices concerns to Isobel and Michael because they are a family and it is their secret to tell not his alone. 

They have him on speaker phone because he is at the lab with Liz and Kyle.

"No, what good would that do. They are time travelers, who knows what we could mess up." The one-time Michael decided to be the voice of reason his siblings wanted things to go their way.

"What if they never manage to go back. We pretty much told them everything else, why not this." Isobel has been the leader in the 'let's keep our secret' club for the longest time but the two people in there could definitely use a little truth.

And Max thinks it's decided.

"She's right they've kept it a hundred with us. So it's settled then. Who knows they can help us find our people."

* * *

"Hey um, can we talk." When Max re-entered the room it was to the sight of Allen cleaning his glasses and the Captain picking at his food. 

Both looking a hot mess.

Hynek nodded. Pulling himself together as he took a drink of orange juice. With Quinn adding a little bit of whiskey to his glass.

Max taking a seat across from them Isobel follows and he knows that if Michael had been there he would have placed a hand on their shoulders.

Still, face-time is good enough. 

"The three of us. We aren't exactly human."

* * *

"Well it seems like this is just another day in Roswell don't it." Jenna hands Alex a bottle of scotch and the Captain gladly accepts it.

Setting his tablet aside.

Maria having stayed at the bar. Letting them know that she would come find them after closing up.

"Aside from this was there any weather anomalies the Doppler at the base picked up? Or anything else out of the normal." 

"Not that I know of yet. I'm scouting the internet to see if any news or information about this event happening before comes up."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"But if I may ask before we tell you our story we'd like to know yours." Max leans back in his chair relaxing when the Captain nods.

Finding the terms acceptable.

"There isn't much to tell. We were on a special, high profile case. Ran into some trouble, was about to get court-martialed or worse. Who knows."

"Circumstances led me to act quickly. I got into a submarine on my search for the truth and to ultimately try to avoid getting us into world war 3."

"This is going to sound out there but that day I found an underworld in the ocean. I still don't know if it was extraterrestrials or mermaids."

He pulls out a cigarette, both amazed and grateful that his lighter still works. Chancing a glance at Allen.

"To tell you the truth I don't remember much after that. Know how it took me to Antarctica and I certainly do not know why it brought me back to Roswell much less to the future."

"Either way. At the end of the day, I-we are completely humun."

* * *

"We are part of the crash that happened in 47. We didn't hatch until 50 or so years later."

Allen cut in stating that they'd investigated the crash site a couple of years after the fact.

That they just knew the government had not given them everything, high enough clearance.

But from that to seeing these people. These human-like looking people say but they were not only aliens but that they hatched.

And that they lived among them for relatively long time. Well, that came as a shock.

"We don't know where we are from specifically. I apparently have a map though."

Max takes off his shirt to show them and Allen crosses the table suddenly. 

Asking for permission to touch him as he mumbled the words 'may I' whilst they other people there left watching them.

Tracing the patters lightly Max doesn't know why he lets out a throaty moan at the contact or how much that affected the others in the room when he leans against his touch a little more. 

But suddenly sparks are charging up the area and Michael is saying that this might be due to the time travel.

"We've come across this patterns many a time before. I think you are what I have been looking for my entire life." Allen removes his hand. Feeling slightly out of breath as he sees Max shakily lower his shirt back on.

Face burning. And this is new, unexpected.

"Jeez doc. Buy him a drink first before you go romancing." Michael tried to keep the note of something you can't quite pin down yet out of his voice. 

Not successful.

He gets out of his chair and says that he wants to see the world's first hand.

With Isobel saying that there is a worldwide quarantine going on right now. That not a lot of people to respect, to be honest but it's still in place.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Seems like we've got a new Captain in town. One who's been decorated six times."

"Plus, he has a Medal of Honor. And on top of that he's investigating aliens. I think I need a drink." Maria shimmies in between Jenna and Alex. Grabbing the bottle from her hands.

Wondering what they did to be this lucky and blessed with the kind of knowledge certain people would only dream of.

"Until we figure this out. How are we going to explain his presence to the Air Force. Should he just pretend to be a civilian? And what about the doctor."

Alex had given up on his search for the news. Since only a handful of people had even picked up on what happened and even then nobody really cared because some celebrity was now trending.

Choosing instead to use his computer skills to make some identifications for the two newcomers.

Making some calls and getting a hold of his Air Force team. Giving them tasks to help him out.

With each one of them working diligently to leave an online footprint with a plausible backstory as to why they were in Roswell.

He just absolutely loves that they never ask questions.

Still his friends make him look up, distract him from his task long enough to say

"I feel like we can definitely get the both a job here. We just have to catch them up on the new protocols."

* * *

"There's going to be a drive-in. It's gonna be a charity thing tonight. The town's practicing social distancing so we felt like this was a good idea, you know with people in their cars."

"You're welcome to come if you need a distraction." Isobel touches the Captain's arm gently. Giving him a bright smile.

She knows that he might not be up for a movie but then you could use a fresh air and there no one should go bothering him.

"I'd like to go." Allen can't keep his curiosity and check. He's a scientist by trade. And a detective at heart.

He wants to find out what the future holds now that he has the opportunity. So that can tell Joel and Mimi when he gets back.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"Were you able to find anything out of the ordinary."

The group had decided to split up. Having agreed as a group to come here tonight.

With Maria having ditched him and Jenna to go see what Rosa was up to.

And Jenna having used work as an excuse to patrol the area. Stating that she would be back later.

Leaving Alex alone to watch the opening credits.

Open to starting a conversation with Guerin. And he had not wanted to do that. Not at all.

Everytime he has the misfortune to be in his orbit he just wants to stick around forever.

Michael offers him a beer. Grabbing a box of popcorn and making himself comfortable.

"Not yet. We don't really know what we're looking for other than to find anything that doesn't belong. We are still running tests though."

He extends his hand offering food. But Alex just stares ahead. Saying 'oh' and 'shame'.

"I felt.. something when Dr. Hynek touched Max's tattoo. It was electric and charged. Heavy. I immediately thought of you."

* * *

"What are you saying? Him touching got you hot for me?"

Liz raises an eyebrow, bent on teasing Max a little but she had kind of wished she had been there.

Had seen it for herself. It does raise some questions.

"Yes. And the weird thing is that I think it affected Isobel and Michael too. Do you think it is a side affect of the travel or it was a fluke. Maybe because he was exposed too much to alien stuff before."

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Kissing her temple.

Feeling a little embarrassed to admitting this but not keeping it from her.

* * *

"Use your words Captain." Allen stared at the man beside him patiently waiting.

Attention torn between him and the big screen. The advancements in the world are incredible.

"I didn't mean to get you involved in all of this. To make things worse I don't know how we are going to get out." He keeps the words 'if we can' to himself.

He hangs his head slightly. Letting his shoulders sag. Forcing himself to keep Hynek's gaze. 

"I'm sorry." His voice is steady and low but he gets the message across. 

"I knew the risks Michael. That I would get stuck here not so much." There is silence for a minute or two.

Then he laughed something a mix of happy and sad as he says. "At least I'm in this with you."


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"I'm going to turn in early. Would you stay with me?" Allen had come right out and said it. He had chanced the question because he and the Captain are friends.

Time risking each other's lives again and again paired with their shared experiences had said as much. 

"I wouldn't think of leaving you alone here. I can sleep on the floor." Michael feels his heart summersault and Allen shakes his head.

Saying that there's no need. That he doesn't think he can do much sleeping tonight so he can keep the bed.

Only for Alex to cut into the conversation and say that he has an extra air mattress in the garage but that he'll need help getting it.

And that settled things until they found out their host had been planning on sleeping on the couch.

Which then led to them arguing with him that they weren't really going to go to sleep because they're too much to think about.

And ended up with Alex showing them the bedroom in the hidden basement.

* * *

"It's obvious that we don't want to leave so make way for me peasants." Isobel had hugged Michael. Surprised that Max and Cameron had stayed as well. 

Liz brining Rosa. Maria bringing pillows and blankets with them. Setting up camp in Manes' living room as if they were back in high school.

Kyle having gone to the kitchen insisting that they try his hot chocolate. Stating that it got him through med school.

Yet Isobel was a little busy. Watching her brother stare at the two Captains.

Quinn regaling Alex with stories from his time and she knows he is going through it. 

She doesn't have to peak inside his head to know that he's jealous.

She does not blame him that man is a snack. And so is that nerdy looking astronomer.

* * *

"Does your ship look anything like these?"

Allen thought he had wanted to have some peace and quiet but that the thirst to quench the mystery got the better of him.

He places eight hand drawn pictures on the coffee table.

Allowing all three of the aliens, siblings he has to remind himself. To look over.

"No. It's still a wreck for the most part once it's done I think it'll look something like this." Michael takes the pad the Dr. had been drawing in draws something of his own.

Once he's done the guy stares up at him as if he were incredible and Michael definitely sees the attraction that Captain feels.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"I think I've had enough of thoughts for one day." Michael tilts his head back. His eyes closing, feeling heavy. And he thinks so much for not being tired. 

He looks at Allen to see how he's faring. 

Allen had taken residence by Kyle. Soaking up as much knowledge of the future as his scientific nerd brain could possibly handle before looking like he's feeling it now and yawning loudly.

With Jenna and Maria already asleep. Max having putting up a good fight. Sleeping with his head over Isobel's stomach and Liz snuggling close to her sister.

News of time travelers or not having had little impact due to the thought that they'd still be here tomorrow.

With Guerin having taken the initiative and offered to go to home to make space for them only to have Alex say that he was welcome to sleep in the bunker.

* * *

"I have the bed in the shelter. You say the word and it's yours. Also don't worry I fumigated the room, laundered the sheets. Bought a new mattress and febrezed everything."

He smiles at Michael when he actually looks back at him shocked.

His protest of 'I have my Airstream' died on his lips when he heard Alex say he could use some help setting up a futon.

Instead hitting him with the 'nah we're both adults' retort and Alex giving him a look he couldn't quite crack but nodding anyway and saying that he'd be ready with breakfast by the time the remaining folk awoke.

* * *

"You still alive there Captain?" Quinn has no idea he dozed off. All he knows is that he woke up to the pressure of a firm hand.

His years of training to distinguish a threat from a simple touch, he thinks being the only thing keeping him from laying the man out on the floor. 

"Physically? Affirmative. Everything else, well I'm still on the fence about. You Doc? Are you doing okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"I don't know just yet." Allen looks away from him. Wondering if Mimi and Joel thought he'd abandoned them forever. When he's stuck here instead. 

"I'm sorry about everything. I just wanted to prove what I saw, felt for myself. I should have known better than to think you would move on so readily."

Michael kind of forgot that others were around as he stared at Allen. Remembering himself when he heard someone snoring.

"I want to say that I'm sorry and that you are a smart, stubborn idiot I'm just leave it at that and call it a night maybe yet at the same time all I feel like doing is hugging you and saying thank you."

The Captain smiles at him and Allen finds it increasingly difficult to not do the same when he heard the words 'you did it, found me.'

* * *

"They said they were in Roswell. Not at the time of the crash but here on research. You think they might have some information that wasn't privy to 'Shepherd.'

Michael sits on the mattress, his hands at his side as he watches Alex walk towards him with some pillows.

"Doubtful. As I was talking to Captain Quinn, filling him in on all things within the air force, updated regulations for airmen and the like. It just didn't come up."

Alex doesn't think twice about sitting beside him as he continues. "I ask ask him about it in a few hours."

"You're probably right. I think it's been a day for all of us."


End file.
